


|| SU Random oneshots ||

by CorruptedDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedDiamond/pseuds/CorruptedDiamond
Summary: This is full of random oneshotsI've been doing my "Stevinel" book and making oneshots so I wanted to do more than Stevinel, I guess just random oneshots and see how that goes.
Relationships: Jasper/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

This is a random oneshot book

You can request some oneshots or I can make my own. 

The following Gems/People who will be included in this book

• Steven/Evil Steven  
• Spinel/Evil Spinel  
• Connie  
• Pearl  
• Garnet  
• Amethyst  
• Lapis   
• Peridot  
• Jasper  
• Greg   
• Blue Diamond  
• Yellow Diamond  
• White Diamond  
• Pink Diamond  
• Pink/Blue/Yellow/White Pearl  
• Bismuth  
• My OC Roxanne  
• My OC Maya   
• My OC Murphy  
• My OC Galaxy Pearl  
• Lars   
• Sadie  
• Rose Quartz  
• My OC daughter of Pink Diamond

These are the following characters who will be in the oneshots, You can either request or not. Also This won't be a smut book, Sorry not Sorry. I'm not quite good at Smut as well with my shitty writing...Haha...Yeah laugh. Anyways let's just get this started...


	2. Evil Together

"Hey sunshine" 

Steven turned his attention towards Spinel as she grinned at him, He just playfully rolls his eyes as he turns his head back towards his work. He needed to get some work done before he sent off some gems to Earth, He hated that place and everyone there along with Spinel, steven just wanted to shatter the gems who he used to love until they treated him like his coward mother. He growled softly until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a soft voice in his ear. 

"Hey DollFace, To busy for your spins?" 

Steven just simply rolled his eyes as he felt heat come from Spinel as she whispered in his ear softly. Spinel knew Steven liked that but he was to busy on these files from homeworld. 

"Spinel, You know I can't stand when you whisper in my ear, it makes me want to devour you but I'm busy right now so what do you want spins?"

Spinel smirked as she leans in close to his ear and softly bites his ear which made Steven shiver alittle as he felt Spinel pull on his ear softly but he tried to stay focused on his work.

"Dollface , I have a present for you, you'll love it. Hear me out" 

Steven let out a heavy sighed as he swiped the files aways than closed the screen. He should at least hear spinel out and see what she got in store for him today. 

"...Fine Spins, What do you have in mind?" 

Spinel grinned as she leans back and unwraps her arms around him than he turns around to face Spinel as she couldn't help herself and grin evilly. 

"Bring her in!!!!" 

Steven watched as Spinel yelled out than suddenly the two doors open to reveal two Amethyst guards dragging a gem towards them but Steven couldn't tell what gem that was but she looked familiar. 

"Hurry up you idiots!" 

The two Amethyst guards picked up their pace than stopped in front of them as Spinel grew giddy and grew a grin as she grabbed Steven hand and held his hand. She couldn't wait for Steven to see who this weak pathetic gem was, She still couldn't believe she captured this gem even through she was just a defect.

"Take the cloth off of her head idiots!" 

Steven watched as the two Amethyst guards took the cloth off of the gem head and to his surprise it was Pearl. “How did Spinel capture Pearl without the gems noticing?” He thought to himself but he was snapped out his thoughts by Spinel calm and sweet voice. 

"Surprise DollFace, I got you Pearl so you can Shatter her. I know you've been working hard lately and looking stress so what better way to release some stress than shatter someone who caused pain to you" 

He still couldn't believe Spinel captured Pearl but he didn't question it because he was happy to see someone who caused him pain over the years. Steven grew a evilish grin as Spinel smiled when she noticed her dollface getting a grin on his face. 

"Well.Well.Well if it isn't Pearl? My dear spins, I'm grateful for this present and shattering this defect Pearl will release some stress. Aren't you a sweetheart?"

Steven grabs Spinel left cheek softly as she playful rolls her eyes and blushed. She knew Steven would love his present and hopefully shattering someone that caused her dollface pain will help him relax. She smiled at Steven as he plants a kiss on her cheek than turns his head towards Pearl as she whimpers but couldn't say nothing because of a rag in her mouth. 

"Go on Dollface, Shatter her and get rid of this defect so we can have our alone time" 

Spinel runs her hand down Steven chest as she smiled at him. She couldn't wait to see her Dollface shatter this defect Pearl, it just makes her excited whenever Steven shattered gems in front of her. Steven grins as he moves away from Spinel and started approaching Pearl than he stops in front of her as the two Amethyst guards stands beside her. 

"Take that rag out of her mouth. I want to hear her final words before I get rid of a defect" 

One of the amethyst guard replied with “Yes My Diamond” than she removes the rag from Pearl mouth as Steven stares down at her with rage and hatred in his eyes. He finally got the one person who caused the most pain to him whenever he was apart of the crystal gems but that life is over. Pearl looks up at Steven as she whimpers as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"S-Steven, My baby, Please don't do this. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain but I was just trying to make you stronger and better bu-"

"Shut up Pearl! I'm not your “Baby” anymore, I'm the property of Spinel and only her but you caused me pain throughout the years and you say “I was just trying to make you stronger” screw your bullshits Pearl! I'm not your Steven anymore. I'm better than you and everyone on that rock of a planet. Don't worry, I'll cleanse you from your sins and get rid of a defect that should've got shattered in the gem war along with my mother" 

Steven summoned his shield as Pearl cried more as she started stuttering but before she could say anything, Steven slammed his shield into Pearl's gem as cracks was heard and filled the room. Spinel couldn't help herself as she started giggling and growing a grin on her face, She felt excited as she watched her Dollface shattered the defect Pearl as she heard cracks coming from her gem. 

"Goodbye Defect Pearl" 

Steven pulls his shield out as Pearl proofed and her gem shards falls to the floor than Steven steps on it as he grew a evilish grin and Spinel approaches Steven as she wraps her arms around his waist and leans into his ear as she softly bites his ear. 

"Well done Dollface. You seem less stress, Maybe I can help you with that little bit of stress" 

Steven rolled his eyes playfully as he places his hands on Spinels and smirked. He did need to relax and release some stress so shattering Pearl helped him but he need some more so he couldn't decline his spins offer. 

"Get out Idiots! I would like to be alone with Spinel!" 

The two amethyst guards quickly formed a Diamond than rushed out leaving Steven and Spinel alone in Steven's room. Spinel couldn't wait to help Steven with his stress as she leaned in on his ear and whispered softly “All mine now Dollface” Steven smirked as he needed Spinel after a few days of working Nonstop. He's feeling more better than ever.....


	3. My Diamond

Jasper X Pink Diamond

Jasper entered Pink's room as she puffed out her chest to show how honored she is to serve her Diamond and no one else. She stopped in Pink's room as she looks around but couldn't find or see her Diamond any where. She was abit confused until she heard a familiar voice, Jasper started following the voice as she knew that voice but couldn't hear it better. She didn't know what was going on but she knew if she got caught snooping than she would be punished for her actions, however she needed to see if her Diamond was safe. 

"Plan B Pearl?" 

Jasper didn't understand what that means but she needed to find out who was talking. Jasper kept following the voice than she stopped at a door where her Diamond and her Diamond's Pearl was, Jasper quickly hid on the side of the side of the door to avoid being seen. She needed to know what her Diamond was talking about this “Plan B” 

"My Diamond, do you think this is really necessary? The other Diamonds will be very upset" 

Jasper still was confused on what they was talking about but it seemed important because her Diamond would've greeted her at the door but instead she seemed like she forgot. “Maybe it's about Earth and how to destroy it” Jasper thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face but it was taken away fast when she heard her Diamond.

"Forget about The Diamonds and homeworld. We'll be free from all of this Pearl, Don't you want that? Live on Earth and away from all this" 

Jasper couldn't believe what she was hearing. He Diamond wanted to be free from homeworld and be a traitor to homeworld. “Why? Why my Diamond?! I have to tell the other Diamonds!” Jasper quickly started walking towards the door until she stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

"....Jasper?"

Jasper grew nervous as she slowly turned around to see Pink Diamond and her Pearl staring at her. She didn't know what to do or say, She just found out that her Diamond wanted to be a traitor to homeworld and run away from her problems on homeworld. Jasper nervously smiled as she scratched the back of her head whiling staring at her Diamond feeling really nervous. 

"M-M-My Diamond...I-I-I was just leaving"

Pink looked down at Jasper with a straight face across her face. She didn't know why Jasper was here and she wonders if Jasper heard everything she said about being “Free” and if she did than that would be horrible. “...She probably heard what I said, I can't allow her to inform the other Diamonds or this will be all for nothing. Maybe I can take Jasper with me, She'll be useful” Pink thought to herself as she had her eyes locked onto Jasper which she nervously smiled at Pink.

"...Jasper, What a pleasure to have you here. I've been meaning to see you" 

Jasper grew more nervous as she heard those words “I've been meaning to see you” She didn't know what to think, was she going to get shattered for eavesdropping and finding out what her Diamond was planning, did her Diamond even know? She had so many questions running through her head as she stared at her Diamond with a nervous smile but behind that smile was a scared gem that wanted this nightmare to be over. 

"M-My Diamond...I-I'm sorry, don't shatter me" 

Pink was confused on why she would think that. She didn't want to shatter her, she wanted her on her side and fight along beside her to be free and away from homeworld forever. Pink softly smiled at Jasper which made Jasper confused but still abit nervous. “Hopefully Jasper will join me” Pink thought to herself as she gave a warm smile.

"I'm not going to shatter you Jasper. I've actually wanted you to join me, I know you've been listening on my conversation with my Pearl, I want you to join me and be free with me" 

Jasper looked confused and wondering if she heard her Diamond right. “She wants me to be free with her? Me and Pink? I...love my Diamond but I'll become a traitor to homeworld, is it worth it?" Jasper thought to herself than looked up at her Diamond as she smiled down at Jasper, her smile made Jasper blush alittle. “Is it worth becoming a traitor to Homeworld? If being a traitor means being with my Diamond than I'll always pick a traitor" Jasper thought to herself as she softly smiled than put her focus back on her Diamond. 

"My Diamond...I've...picked my answer" 

Pink was abit nervous to hear her answer because she cared for Jasper and didn't want to abandon her but she couldn't allow Jasper to inform the other Diamonds about her plan or this will be for nothing...Pink sighed heavily as she looked down at Jasper and gave a fake smile

"What's your answer Jasper? And call me Pink please"

Jasper puffed her chest out and smiled at her Diamond which made Pink confused but she returned the smile. 

"My answer is....to be free with you Pink" 

Pink couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jasper wanted to be free with her and Pearl on earth and be away from homeworld forever. Jasper smiled at Pink as she couldn't be happier. She wasn't regreting her answer at all, she cared about Pink, she loved Pink and she'll always be by herside until the end.....


	4. Lost Yet Found

Steven & Blue Diamond

Steven was walking through the forest as he didn't know where he was going but he needed to find a way out before nightfall hits than he'll be in a bad spot. Steven looked around as he grew exhausted but he needed to keep going even through his legs was killing him each step. 

“Hello!!! Anyone there?!!!"

Steven tried to yell out to someone but didn't hear no one or see no one except for tress nonstop. Steven started growing more exhausted as he kept pushing forward than suddenly he heard someone crying quite loud which Steven stopped in his tracks to see where the crying was coming from. 

“Hello!!! Anyone there?!!!" 

The crying stopped when Steven yelled out and it made Steven alittle uncomfortable and nervous, there was just silence throughout the forest and nothing to be heard which made Steven felt very uncomfortable like someone was watching him from a distance. He looked around to see nothing except trees but he felt eyes on him. 

“Hello!!! I need Help!!!" 

Steven yelled out again but didn't hear nothing, He looked around once again which he didn't see no one than he turned his attention back towards in front of him than noticed a Blue hair person standing a couple of feet back from him staring at him but he couldn't see her eyes which made him uncomfortable. 

"Hello, I-I'm lost and I don't know where I am. Can you help me?" 

Steven stared at the blue hair person as she slowly started making her way over towards him which made Steven alittle nervous because she didn't respond, she walked like she was a servant and she just stared at him. “She's not even responding...is she dangerous? She would've responded to my question...” Steven thought to himself but he wasn't pay attention to the blue hair female as she gotten closer. Steven turned his attention towards the blue hair female again as she still walked towards him like a servant. “She gotten closer? We was a few distance back so how did she get that close within seconds walking like that?” Steven thought to himself as he locked his eyes on the blue hair female. He couldn't allow her to get any closer so Steven wasn't thinking as he summoned a bubble around him which made the blue hair female stop in her tracks completely. 

"Leave me alone! I just wanted help!" 

The blue hair female stared at Steven as she tilted her head alittle to the left staring at Steven which made him uncomfortable. “H-He's a hybrid? How is that possible? I need to inform my Diamond about this” Blue Pearl thought to herself than summoned a screen with blue Diamond contact on it. She clicked on Blue Diamond symbol as Steven watched her and didn't even flinch. 

“Now Contacting Blue Diamond” 

Steven heard the screen as he grew more nervous but he tried to keep his cool which was impossible, Steven didn't know who this person was nor the name the screen announced but Steven barley knew his abilities and didn't even know what he was. 

“Please come out of the bubble hybrid. My Diamond would like to see you soon" 

My Diamond? Steven didn't know what she meant as she stared at Steven but her hair still blocked her eyes which still made Steven uncomfortable. He didn't understand any of this and he didn't even know what a Hybrid was. “What is going on? Why is she calling me a hybrid? What is that?” Steven thought to himself as he sat in his protected bubble around him. 

"I-I-I just want to go back home...Please leave me alone" 

The blue hair female stared at him than she did something with her arms as Steven looked confused until he heard a soft, sweet, and caring voice behind his bubble. 

"Pearl...is this the hybrid you mentioned?" 

Steven turned his body around to see a huge blue hair female looking down at him with a smile across her face but Steven felt terrified as he backed away in bubble as his back is against his bubble. He was confused and petrified to see a tall female staring at him. 

"Yes my Diamond. This hybrid has summoned this bubble to protect him, I assume" 

Steven nervously smiled at the Tall female as she didn't break eye contact with him. “W-What is going on? How is this possible? Are they aliens?” Steven thought to himself than suddenly the tall blue hair female picked up Steven's bubble with him inside as he backed away but couldn't go any further. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, He had to be dreaming because this couldn't be actually real. Steven stared at the tall female as she moved the bubble close to her face and softly smiled at Steven. 

"Hello little one, I'm sorry if I scared you but what are you doing out here by yourself?" 

Steven was only 13 and he lost his mother when they went out in the forest to explore and he's been trying to find her. Steven still looked petrified as he tried to calm himself but it wasn't working at all, He just wanted to be home with his mom. 

"Don't be scared little one, I'm harmless. What's your name?" 

Steven just stared at the tall female as he slowly started calming down but still abit scared. He didn't understand any of this but could he actually be dreaming? Steven looked at the tall female as he sat in his bubble.

"M-M-My name is S-Steven u-universe"

The tall female softly smiled at him which made Steven grew a weak smile. He slowly started calming down but still didn't understand any of this at all and what they are. 

"Lovely name Steven, I'm Blue Diamond and you've already met my lovely Pearl. Don't be afraid, come out of your bubble, I don't bite" 

Steven breathed heavily but he didn't want to upset her so he unbubble himself as he landed on Blue Diamond palm softly. He felt alittle better even through he didn't know this female but he felt....safe around her for some reason. Steven looked up to see Blue light blue eyes looking down at him with a smile on her. 

"You're quite lovely Steven but why are you out here all by yourself?" 

Steven looked down as he sighed heavily and felt tears rolled down his cheeks. He lost his mother in the forest and he's been looking for an hour each day but never found her so he's been lost in the forest for months. Suddenly Steven felt someone finger under his chin as they lifted his head to meet eyes with Blue as she noticed the little hybrid crying, she didn't understand why he was crying but she felt heartbroken to see him cry. 

"I-I-I've lost my mother and can't find her. I don't know how long I've been in the forest but I haven't seen her for awhile now"

Blue understood what a mother was because she's been researching about organic humans and she felt heartbroken for the little hybrid as he cried more on her palm. Just seeing him cry made Blue felt like she gotten shattered, She didn't know why but she seemed to care about the little hybrid like how she cared about Pink Diamond. Blue moved her finger down as she wiped his tears away and softly stroked his cheek as he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry little one, I'm here. I'm sorry about your mother but we're far from any place that is crowded with humans, I'll take care of you through and keep you safe until than, Would you like that?" 

Steven softly gave a weak smile as he stared at Blue as she returned the smile. Steven felt safe around her and didn't know why but he was abit happy to have her here with him. 

"Y-Yes I would like that" 

Blue smiled down at the little hybrid than places her other hand down as her Pearl climbs on. Blue cared for this little hybrid for some reason but she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Blue places her Pearl on her other hand with Steven than she started walking back towards her ship with the little hybrid and her pearl on her palm. Blue felt happy to have this little hybrid for some reason and she promsied herself that she would protect him no matter what.....


	5. Corrupted Hunting

The Crystal gems 

Steven looked around trying to find the corrupted gem but didn't see the gem anywhere because of the snow and the trees. He grew more cold as he pushed his way through the snow looking for the corrupted gem, He just hoped he finds the gem before she does. 

"Why does this gem have to be in the snow?" 

Steven kept pushing through the snow as he mumbled to himself and rubbed his hands together in order to get alittle warm. He didn't know why she wanted this gem so bad but he didn't question her so they've been out here for almost 30 minutes looking for this gem. Suddenly a loud roar comes behind Steven as he stops in his tracks and starts getting nervous. “Please don't let the gem be behind me” Steven thought to himself as he slowly started turning around and to his horror, The corrupted gem was directly infront of Steven with it's mouth open getting ready to strike Steven. He didn't know what to do, He was still getting trained by her so he wasn't a skilled fighter to defeat this gem. Steven started shaking as he was petrified, He closed his eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. 

"Open your eyes Steven!" 

Steven opened his eyes to see Jasper standing on top of the Corrupted gem smirking down at him. He knew Jasper would dominate that corrupted gem without breaking a sweat, He always looked up to her and always wanted to be strong and confident as Jasper but lately Steven has been losing focus which Jasper has been noticing. Jasper rips the gem out from the beast chest and proofs the gem as Steven watches her in amazement. He couldn't believe Jasper was this strong and powerful.

"Steven you've lost focus again. You could've been killed. Do you understand me?" 

Steven always hated when Jasper was disappointed in him but he knew she was right about everything so he never questioned or backed talk her. Steven nervously smiled and nodded his head at Jasper as she gave off a serious face but soon she couldn't help herself as she smiled at Steven and rubbed his head. 

"...How can I be mad at my favorite little guy? Don't worry Steven, You'll get them next time, more training and you'll be as strong as me!" 

Steven smiled at Jasper as she returned the smile. He couldn't be happier to have a mentor and a mother figure like Jasper, She was great and she cared about little Steven after Rose Quartz gave birth to him. Jasper looks at the corrupted gem than chuckles softly as she turns her attention towards Steven. 

"Come on Steven, Let's head back to the temple before the others get upset but I wouldn't care, I'm the leader after all"

Steven chuckled as Jasper and him starts heading back to the warp pad. He always loved spending time with Jasper because she always goes on cool missions and always do dangerous stuff. Steven smiled softy but his smile was taken away fast as he remembered about what just happened, He sighed heavily as he looked down. 

"Jasper, I'm sorry about today. I wasn't focused and I could've gotten killed if you wasn't there. I-I-I'm sorry" 

Jasper turned her attention as she noticed Steven looking down in shame but she didn't care if he lost focus, She was just happy to know he's safe. She smiled softly as she rubbed Steven's head which made him look up at her.

"No worries Steven, I'm just glad you're safe. I would be furious to know something bad happened to you, Just thinking about it makes me angry. You know Steven, After your mother gave birth to you, I've promised her and to myself that I would take care of you, keep you safe, always be by your side, and let nothing happen to my little guy, Don't worry Steven, You'll get better at fighting. I promise" 

Steven smiled as he runs up and hugs Jasper which she was alittle taken back by this but nonetheless, Jasper hugs Steven back and softly smiled. She cared about him like if Steven was her son, She was going to protect Steven and let nothing harm him at all and she promised herself and Pink that she'll be here for Steven always......


	6. Lost Yet Found Part 2

Steven & Blue Diamond

Steven softly smiled as he stared at Blue pearl. He haven't felt happier in months but once Blue help Steven finds his mother than he would be more happier. He couldn't wait to see his mother again, He bet his mother was looking for him everyday. 

"We're almost at the crowded place with Humans little Steven, unfortunately I can't be seen but for my Pearl, She can tag along with you" 

Steven turned his attention towards Blue and replied with “Thank you so much Blue, I really appreciate your help” Blue softly smiled down at little Steven but she felt alittle upset that he would leave and she'll never see him again, Blue knew the little hybrid needed his mother even through Blue felt like she abandon her own son which made Blue alittle angry but she calmed herself in order to not scare Steven. 

"I think we're here my Diamond" 

Blue looked up to see a small place with humans, She stopped in her tracks than looked down at Steven as he jumped with joy. He couldn't wait to see his mom again and tell her how happy he is to see her after it's been awhile. Blue smiled at him than lowered her hand as Steven and her Pearl stepped off and on to the ground. 

"Pearl help Steven find his mother than report back to me. Understood?"

Blue Pearl and Steven looked up at Blue as she softly smiled. She was going to miss little Steven even through they only been with each other for a couple of hours but she didn't care, She was going to miss him and his joy. 

"Yes my Diamond. Let's go Steven"

Steven and Blue Pearl started walking out of the forest and towards the small town. He couldn't wait to see his mom. Steven sighed softly but he knew that his mother was waiting for him or looking for him so he was going to miss Blue and Bp after they've found his mom. Steven looked up as he looked around than noticed familiar hair color that matched his mother, Steven started getting excited as he grabbed BP hand and started dragging her which made her giggle alittle because of his excitement. “She's right there! Wait.....What is she doing?" Steven thought to himself as he stopped in front of a window where his mother was at..She was enjoying herself with some guy Steven never saw before. “She looks like she is enjoying herself? W-What? Doesn't she care about me?" Steven thought to himself as he felt hot tears roll down his cheek which BP noticed this than followed where he was looking at to see a female talking with a male and enjoying herself. 

“is that your mother Steven?" 

BP turned her attention towards Steven as he looked down while tears dropped from his eyes and land on the ground. “His Mother doesn't even care....Did she abandon him?” BP thought to herself but she was determined to find out. 

"Stay right here Steven, I'll be right back"

Steven nodded his head softly as Blue Pearl walked pass Steven and entered the diner where Steven's mother was at. She couldn't believe his own mother was enjoying herself and not looking for her son! She grew anger as she stared at the female than stopped beside her which she gotten their attention fast. 

"Hello, May we help you little girl?" 

Blue Pearl turned her attention towards Steven's mother as she had a smile across her face which made bp furious but she remained calm. She was going to find out why Steven's mother wasn't looking for him. Bp gave a fake smile but behind that smile was a gem that wanted to hurt this female. 

"Hello, I'm...lili, I just moved here and I was wondering if you're the mother of that lost boy on that poster over there?" 

Blue Pearl came up with a name fast so she wouldn't get suspicious just in case. Bp stared at her as her bangs blocked her eyes which her eyes had fury in them. 

"Oh that boy name “Steven”? Yes I am but he's been lost in the forest for months so we had to call off the search but why are you asking this Lili? Right now you're interrupting my date" 

Blue Pearl stared at her as the female looked like show didn't care at all about her son which made bp just filled with rage. “....I can't hurt her or these organic humans will freak out...She doesn't deserve a son like Steven!” bp thought to herself. She didn't say nothing as she turned around and started walking back towards the exit.

"Well that was weird. Anyways back to our date" 

Steven watched as Blue Pearl exited and approached him. He still felt broken to know his own mother was sitting there and laughing while he was lost in the forest for months searching for....her. Steven felt more tears roll down his cheeks as he looked down and watched as his tears hit the ground. Suddenly Steven felt a hand under his chin as they lift his head up to make eye contact with Blue Pearl eyes, He stared at her with complete sadness in his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks until Blue Pearl wiped his tears away. 

"I'm sorry Steven about your horrible mother but let's head back to Blue Diamond. She need to know this" 

Time skip

Blue Diamond noticed her Pearl and Steven back but she didn't understand why Steven was here, why wasn't he with his mother? Blue Diamond shrunk to a normal female adult size so she wouldn't be seen by any human. Blue looked at Steven than turned her attention towards her Pearl.

"Why is Steven here? Where's his mother Pearl?" 

Blue stared at her Pearl waiting for an answer as she didn't notice Steven walking towards her than out of nowhere, Steven pulls Blue Diamond into a hug which Blue was taken back by this but she heard him crying his eyes out so she returned the hug. She didn't understand what was going but she knew it was something bad and about his mother.

"My Diamond...We've found his mother but she...Didn't care or even look for her son while he was lost in the forest. She seemed like she didn't care"

Blue heard her pearl words as it broke her. Blue knew that his mother probably abandon the little hybrid but she wasn't sure until now. Blue started feeling hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged the crying hybrid. She hated to see him like this as it shattered her Diamond, She cared for him and to find out that his mother didn't even care about him just made her furious and broken. She never wanted the little hybrid to feel like this again, she promised herself that she'll take care of him and be like a mother to him, She always care about him and she'll never stop....


End file.
